Funny Stuff Series
by KonekoHime
Summary: Hehehe..interview funnyyyyy.... first funny thing from the kitten-girl! ^_~


Notes: ehehehehe....read bottom notes...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own dbz, sailor moon, or the Tenchi series. wish I did but ohhhh well!   
Haheha...Ok I am Koneko-chan, and Hoshi-San is Hoshi-chan and yeah.. well.. yep..  
  
Here it is:  
We can see a catlike in the camera. She seems frustrated.  
Catlike girl: Hoshi-chan! Hold the camera straight! Oh...Just put it on the tripod! Get over here the interviewee's will be here soon! You didn't.. *screams* You turned the camera on...*major sweatdrop*  
Hoshi: He he...*sweatdrops*...Oopsy...will fix, will fix...  
In the background we can see that the catlike girl is talking to someone...  
Catlike Girl: Are you absolutely sure there is nooo way that Discordia will find out about this? Are you sure?...  
Hoshi is looking at her and knocks the camera down.  
Hoshi: Oh no. Koneko-chan is gonna be so mad.  
She notices she broke the tripod. Tries to fix it without making it very noticeable. The catlike girl sits back in her chair and hears a baby crying.  
Catlike Girl: Hoshi....  
Catlike Girl: Hoshi-chan, they're here...Ok lets start.  
We see Mirai Trunks and baby Trunks walk in looking confused. The catlike girl looks to the rolling camera.   
Catlike Girl: Hello, here with me today are baby Trunks and Miria Trunks. Later *mutters "but I hope soon enough"* the inner senshi will join us. Usagi-chan has to baby-sit ChibiUsa-chan, so she can't join us today. Oh an I am Koneko-chan by the way.  
Baby Trunks: Goo ga *coos and giggles* baby did a poo....*stinky smell fills room*  
Koneko-chan (Catlike Girl): Um.. maybe baby Trunks should go play...outside or something...*sweatdrops*  
Mirai Trunks: *nods vigorously* *takes baby Trunks outside*  
Then we can see four giggling girls coming in.  
Koneko-chan: Inner senshi you made it! Thank you for coming...  
M. Trunks: *re-enters* *sees girls*  
Minna: *starry eyes* What a cutey!   
Rei: *drool*  
Ami: *blink*  
Makoto: *giggles*  
Koneko: *pokes Hoshi*  
Hoshi: *breaks out of her reverie with Miria Trunks* *blushes* Ahemm...*clears throat*...I'm Hoshi and I have a question for Miria Trunks...*blushes*  
Koneko: *laughs and sweatdrops at the drooling inner senshi*  
Minako: No, lemme ask him first...  
Hoshi: *looks at her, nods*  
Koneko: *begins daydreaming about her and a older shingo*  
Minako: *flashes a brilliant smile* What kind of girls do you prefer?? *puts a modeling pose* A cute super model or...*puts innocent look* a sweet angel...?*halo appears above head*  
Ami: *falls down* Mina!  
Rei: *pushes Mina out of the way* Or a beautiful professional woman!  
Makoto: *pushes rei* Or a great cook...  
Ami: You guys! *major sweatdrop*  
Mirai Trunks: *sweatdrops* Whose interview is this??  
Girls: Ours...  
Koneko: *red face* Mine!  
Hoshi: Girls, I wanted to make a question...*whines*  
*The girls cover their ears.*  
Rei: Oh no, not another Usagi...  
*Suddenly a boy runs in for dear life hides behind M. Trunks as you see Ryuuko float into the room aeka and sasami behind her*  
Mirai Trunks: *confused* WHo???  
*Hoshi stops whining and looks at them*  
*Tenchi looks very stressed* Girls! No need to fight!  
Hoshi: *smiles*  
*Washu enters with one her wacky devices, and it picks up tenchi*   
Hoshi: He's cute, but no way he can beat Seiya-kun...*sighs*  
Washu: This device should tell us once and for all who is perfect for Tenchi!  
Girls: Seiya???  
Koneko: *sweatdrop*  
Koneko: So M. Trunks would you kiss Hoshi here? I would like to know how red she will turn!  
Hoshi: *blushes very much* Koneko-chan....  
Koneko: *giggles*  
Hoshi: *fumes*  
Tenchi: Hmmm this M.Trunks seems to have a similar plight...  
M.Trunks: *looks at all the girls* I guess so....  
Hoshi: *looks like a red traffic light*  
Koneko: Soooo....  
Hoshi throws a death glare to koneko-chan  
M. Trunks: *leads Hoshi out of the room for a little while*  
Koneko: *giggles*  
Minako: Lucky girl...I wanna go there  
*gets out of the room*  
Ami: You guys we need to study!  
Rei: Me too  
*Ami stops her*  
*They look at her*  
Ami: *begins dragging them home* Study Time!  
Rei: Study?? With a hot guy out there?? Are you nuts??  
Minna: *is dragged* Nooooooo  
*slowly the inner scouts dissapear.....*  
Minako: I was almost there  
*blink blink*  
Washu: Tenchi hold still!  
*Hoshi comes back in with ruffled hair and messed clothes*  
Sasami: *looks to Makoto who was left behind*  
Sasami: do you like to cook?  
Hoshi: I think this will take more time than I was expecting...  
*leaves again*  
*pulled by trunks*  
Koneko: *falls down rolling on the floor laughing*  
*Ryuuko drag's aeka away and sasami and makato follow*  
*this leaves Tenchi, Koneko, and Washu in the room*  
*baby trunks comes cralling in*  
B. Trunks: goo ga go  
Washu: *picks up baby* what a cute baby *teary eyes remember her own child* I'm taking you home with me!  
*Tenchi watches them leave and gives a sigh of relief slinking away*  
Koneko: I'm all alone! wah!...*pouts*no kute guy for the kitten-girl  
Koneko: *looks at camera* Oh yeah...this was an interview *looks at door*....  
*suddenly a figure comes in followed by hundreds of people. she closes the door and looks at the catgirl*  
*smiles* Fans...  
Koneko: *scream* wah! a star!  
Girl: *sweatdrop*  
Koneko: *pulls out paper* Sigh please, also can I interview you I was supposed to interview M.Trunks and the Inner Scouts but that didn't work out and my partner is currently "busy"  
Girl: *eyes her* Busy??...  
*signs the paper*  
Koneko: well that's why the interview with M.Trunks didnt work out...  
Koneko: *mischievous grin*  
Girl: *smiles* I see  
Koneko: *takes paper* thanks!  
Koneko: *grabs her laptop*  
*Hoshi comes in grinning and breathless*  
Koneko: *signs into ebay.com and puts her Tayouno Mitsukai autograph up for action* I'm going to be rich!  
Hoshi: I'm back...*trips and falls on floor*  
Koneko: So where's M. Trunks Hoshi-chan?  
Hoshi: *blushes* Err...Ow...  
*gets back up* He was...err...putting something...  
*blush*  
Koneko: O_o;;;;  
Mitsukai: Something that came out?? *grins*  
Hoshi: Yes *blush*  
Koneko: *sighs bored because theres no guy for her...*  
Mitsukai: Like what??  
*hears M trunks voice*: Are these shorts mine or yours??  
*A blond boy walks in looking at the three girls and his jaw drops.*  
Koneko: Andrew!  
*Hoshi blinks*  
*Mitsukai looks away*  
Koneko: *runs over and jumps onto Andrew*  
Hoshi & Mitsukai: *both fall down*  
Andrew: *happy dreamy looks*no pepper-spray?  
Koneko: *pins Andrew down* So Kawaii  
Hoshi: *gets near them and looks at Andrew*  
Andrew: *in a state of shock*  
Hoshi: How do u always get on her good side??? I wanna know...  
Koneko: *giggles*  
Andrew: *paralyzed in shock*  
Hoshi: *sighs* Crazy cat girl...Don't choke him...*pulls her up*  
Koneko: *pulled up kicking* nooo meh want cute boy!  
Andrew: *snaps out of shock:*  
Mitsukai: *sighs* I don't get cats these days...  
*shakes head and goes near them*  
Koneko: *tries to escape hoshi* Hey! you got your fun!  
Hoshi: *blushes and lets go*  
Koneko: *escapes and graps andrew dragging him out of the room for a moment*  
Trunks *back in*: They were mine...  
*sees famous girl* What a cutey...  
*Hoshi slaps his arm*  
*Strange noises come from hallway*  
All Three: O.o;;;  
Mitsukai: Err...I better leave....  
Mitsukai: *leaves*  
Trunks: *follows* Hey, I want an autograph...  
*voice can be heard* How do you get this thing off?!  
Hoshi: *stands alone* *looks around* Hey...there's one camera missing...  
*we can hear koneko's voice*  
Koneko: Take this thing from under my skirt...  
*trunks comes in with autograph*  
*goes to show koneko*  
Koneko and Andrew: AACk......TRUNKS......  
Trunks comes in blushing : OOps  
*off in the distance you can here someone running, they run in*  
Person: Discordia's on the way! she found out! she found out!  
Discordia: *stomps in* I'm glad Pan-chan told me about this!  
Hoshi: Ek! Oh no...*hides camera behind bak*  
Koneko: *walks in disheveled...*Ak  
Discordia: Someone's using my idea... I'm so flattered! I want to appear I want to Appear! *looks like a hyper Chibi me*  
Koneko: Sooo... your not mad? *Andrew walks in*  
Andrew: oooohhhhh cute!  
Hoshi: *steps away from camera* well... were just about done but....  
*sweatdrop for both Koneko and Hoshi*  
Discordia: I'm not mad... but P-chan... oh she's on her way... *looks to the door where raving and blasts were being heard*  
M.Trunks: *sweatdrops*  
Pan: *looks around furious as she steps in* Who. Has. Been. In. MY! Mirai Trunks. Pants????? *looks around accusingly*  
Hoshi: Oh No! Pan! *runs and hides behind M.Trunks her messed up clothes and makeup apparent*  
Pan: *points to Hoshi* You Stole My Trunks! He Was Mine! He's Mine As Well As His Pants!! *runs towards her*  
Discordia: *grabs Pan's collar* Tsk Tsk Tsk... you should let him have who he wants.  
Hoshi: *is eternally thankful to Discordia*  
Koneko: *decides this a good time to pounce Andrew since he is drooling over Discordia and pan*  
Discordia: *smiles and looks to the door* Juunana! Get in here and take care of Pan!  
Juunana: *walks in and takes Pan* Where to? *looks as Discordia points away* Far? *nod from Discordia* Bye Pan...*throws her up and away*  
Koneko: *has pinned Andrew*  
Discordia: *raises an eyebrow at the two* Couple?  
Koneko: Meow!  
*Hoshi looks funny at Koneko*  
Juunana: *puts a protective arm around Discordia, giving mean looks at the others as Discordia's tail wraps around his arm*  
M.Trunks: *makes sure pan is gone and gives sigh of relief*  
*Hoshi sighs as well and smiles*  
Koneko: Sooo.. Hoshi how far did you go in the hall?  
Discordia: How sweet... such a cute couple *smiles and looks at Juunana* Why aren't you ever like this with me?? You act like Vegeta these days...  
Hoshi: and how far did you?? *eyes Koneko*  
Andrew: *having a very good day enjoys being pinned*  
Koneko&Andrew: WHAT?!?  
Juunana: *sweatdrops and backs away from Discordia* I'm not in this...  
Discordia: *stops and looks interested* Oh, how far both of you couples?  
M Trunks: *looks at her like she grew an alien head*  
Hoshi: *blushes*  
Koneko: *drags android dude throws him in the hall then pushes Discordia to join*  
*dust off hands*  
Disccordia: *squeaks and goes out* Koneko!   
*Hoshi eyes Mirai Trunks...but they aren't still alone*  
Koneko: *takes Hoshi and M.Trunks and puts them in his time machine...*  
Koneko: *eyes the cameras*  
Koneko: This is your furry correspondent signing off....  
Hoshi: Hey, this thing is small...*tries to move*  
  
*cameras fade out to sound of Tenchi theme(is there one?) and several strange noises and pan trying to find m. trunks*  
  
  
Notes: Hehehe... Ok... Yeah.. Well Thanks to Hoshi-chan my partner in crime and Discordia-chan who I ripped this idea off! LOL  
Well also I would like to say that this was fun, (got a little out of hand.. hehehehehe...) I would like to explain Koneko-chan here and now.  
Here at ff.net I have decided to split into 2 people Koneko-chan and Iki-chan! Koneko is hyper crazy boy crazy and has a dirty mind.  
Iki is a sweet innocent angelic calm creative sweety girl. Koneko is a catgirl, and Iki is a faerie/elf. O_o;;; so now you understand!  
Ok..... Can't think of anything else to say.  



End file.
